everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rebels: The Next Generation
Note: Ask for permission before editing, only Timelordpinks123 and Admins are aloud to edit this page. This royal rebels is a different universe, for the royal rebels with Fern Huntsman in it, check Royal Rebels Volume 1. Royal Rebels: The next generation is a revamp on the former idea of it that is set in the future of EAH with the kids of the cannon cast. Plot Danielle Charming, daughter of Raven and Dexter charming, is starting her legacy year with her twin sister Reena and sister of Crow charming. Headmaster Grimm is hoping for no more rebellion though but Danielle might have a rebellious heart then she thinks. (A/N: I suck at summaries). Characters *Danielle Charming- daughter of Raven and Dexter charming- Rebel- destiny unknown. *Reena Charming- daughter of Raven and Dexter charming- Rebel- Destiny Unknown. *Crow Charming- son of Raven and Dexter charming- Royal- Next evil king. *Destiny Charming- daughter of Apple and Daring charming- Rebel- Destiny Unknown. *Sapphire Charming- daughter of Apple and Daring charming-Royal- next snow white. *Alex charming- son of Apple and Daring charming- Royal- Destiny Unknown. *Rosanna Croakington- daughter of Briar and Hopper Croakington- rebel- next frog princess. *Thorn Croakington- son of Briar and Hopper Croakington- Rebel- Next sleeping beauty. *Crystal Huntsman- daughter of Ashlynn and hunter huntsman- Rebel- next huntsman. *Leo Huntsman- son of Ashlynn and Hunter huntsman- Royal- next Cinderella. *Harriet Hatter- daughter of Madeline Hatter- Rebel- next mad hatter. *Micky Hatter- son of Madeline hatter- Rebel- Destiny unknown. *Catherine 'Cat' Cheshire- daughter of kitty Cheshire- Rebel- Next Cheshire cat. *Rouge Hood- daughter of Cerise hood- Rebel- next little red riding hood. *Olivia Wood- daughter cedar wood- rebel- next Pinocchio. *Lanto Wood- son of cedar wood- royal- destiny unknown. *Teddy Locks- daughter of blondie locks- Rebel- next goldielocks. *Angelica Cupid- daughter of C.A. Cupid- Rebel- Unknown destiny. *Andrea Wonderland- daughter of Alistair and Bunny Wonderland- Rebel- Next alice. *Benny Wonderland- son of Alistair and bunny wonderland- Royal- Next white rabbit. *Juliet Swan- Daughter of Duchess Swan- Rebel- next swam princess. *Theo Thorn- son of Faybelle Thorn- Royal- Next dark witch. *Robinella 'Robin' Hood- daughter of Sparrow Hood- Rebel- next robin hood. *Petal O'Hair- Daughter of Holly O'Hair- Rebel- next Rapunzel. *Lilanna 'Lila' O'Hair- daughter of Poppy O'Hair- Royal- Destiny Unknown. *Edward Hearts- Son of Lizzie Hearts- Royal- Next king of hearts. *Lauren Hearts- Daughter of Lizzie Hearts- Rebel- Destiny unknown. *Heather Dumpty- daughter of Humphrey Dumpty- Royal- Next Humpty Dumpty. *Cookie Breadhouse- Son of Ginger Breadhouse- Royal- Next Candy Witch. *David Charming- Son of Darling Charming- Rebel- Unknown destiny. *Ross Beauty- Son of Rosabella Beauty- Royal- Next Beauty. *Mackenzie 'Mack' Piper- daughter of Melody Piper- Rebel- Next Pied Piper. *Liam Bo Peep- son of Lily Bo Peep- Royal- Next Lily Bo Peep. *Gary Crumb- Son of Gus Crumb- Royal- Next Gretel. *Hannah Crumb- daughter of Helga Crumb- Royal- Next Hansel. Conflict Royals *Crow Charming- Wants to be the next evil king due to being a granny's boy. *Sapphire charming- Wants to be like her mother and believes in destiny. *Alex Charming- Believes in family legacy. *Leo Huntsman- Doesn't mind his destiny much as the next Cinderella. *Lanto Wood- Believes in destiny and thinks its the only way to find his own destiny. *Benny Wonderland- Finds destiny more important then a choice. *Theo Thorn- Family Honor reasons. *Lilanna 'Lila' O'Hair- Wants to follow her unknown destiny for a happily ever after. *Edward Hearts- Family Honor Reasons. *Heather Dumpty- Just wants to do her destiny and get on with her life. *Cookie Breadhouse- Doesn't mind his destiny. *Ross Beauty- Family Legacy. *Liam Bo Peep- Family Legacy. *Gary and Hannah Crumb- don't mind destiny. Rebels *Danielle Charming- Wants to live in wonderland instead of being a princess type. *Reena Charming- Wants to just live a quiet life instead of kingdom stuff. *Destiny Charming- Wants to have a choice in life and just be herself instead of a princess. *Rosanna Croakington- Doesn't want too be kissed by a random prince or be cursed to be a frog. *Thorn Croakington- hates the sound of being asleep for 100 years before seeing his twin sister again. *Crystal Huntsman- Hates the sound of killing the wolf or a animal in both of her tales. *Harriet Hatter- believes that everyone should have a choice. *Micky Hatter- has a crush on Danielle and believes that everyone should have a choice. *Catherine 'Cat' Cheshire- Doesn't reveal her reasons. *Rouge Hood- Due to family secret. *Olivia Wood- General Belief of choice. *Teddy Locks- Is scared of bears and just wants to be a reporter. *Angelica Cupid- Wants to write her own story. *Andrea Wonderland- wants to be free to make her own choice. *Juliet Swan- Doesn't want to live her life as a swan. *Robinella 'Robin' Hood- wants to perform with Mack instead of being wanted. *Petal O'Hair- is scared of being trapped in a tower. *Lauren Hearts- wants to be like the mad hatter instead of the queen of hearts. *David charming- Doesn't want to be a rescuer of a princess and wants his cousins to have choices. *Mackenzie 'Mack' Piper- To just perform with Robin instead of kidnapping children in her tale. Roommates *Danielle Charming and Angelica Cupid. *Reena Charming Rosanna Croakington. *Crow Charming and Leo Huntsman. *Destiny Charming and Harriet Hatter. *Sapphire Charming and Lilanna 'Lila' O'Hair. *Alex Charming and Ross Beauty. *Thorn Croakington and Cookie Breadhouse. *Crystal Huntsman and Rouge Hood. *Micky Hatter and Edward Hearts. *Catherine 'Cat' Cheshire and Andrea Wonderland. *Olivia wood and Teddy Locks. *Lanto Wood and Benny Wonderland. *Juliet Swam and Lauren Hearts. *Theo Thorn and Liam Bo Peep. *Petal O'Hair and Heather Dumpty. *David Charming and Gary Crumb. *Mackenzie 'Mack' Piper and Robinella 'Robin' Hood. *Hannah Crumb and unnamed person. Pets *Melody- Pet songbird of Danielle Charming. *Freya- Pet owl of Reena Charming. *Midnight- Pet dragon of Crow Charming. *Charley- Pet bird of Destiny charming. *Bluebell- Pet snow fox of Sapphire charming. *Logan- Pet phoenix of Alex Charming. *Roslyn- Pet unicorn of Rosanna Croakington. *Hop- Pet frog of Thorn Croakington. *Pesky II- Pet Squirrel of Crystal Huntsman. *Leon- Pet phoenix of Leo huntsman. *Milly grey- pet mouse of Harriet Hatter. *Sir grey- Pet Mouse of Micky Hatter. *Madness- Pet Cat of Catherine 'Cat' Cheshire. *Anne Mary- Pet Wolf cub of Rouge Hood. *Flit- Pet unicorn of Olivia Wood. *Woodwork- Pet wooden bird of Lanto Wood. *Jenny- Pet cat of Teddy Locks. *Angel- pet Pegasus of Angelica Cupid. *Alice- Pet Rabbit of Andrea Wonderland. *Kirby- Pet Rabbit of Benny Wonderland. *Whitney- Pet Swam of Juliet Swan. *Ignite- Pet bird of Theo Thorn. *Riley- Pet squirrel of Robinella 'Robin' Hood. *Illayna- Pet Frog of Petal O'Hair. *Lily- Pet Bird of Lilanna 'Lila' O'Hair. *Cards- Pet hedgehog of Edward Hearts. *Rose red- Pet Hedgehog of Lauren Hearts. *Emily- Pet Baby horse of Heather Dumpty. *Jelly II- Pet jelly dog of Cookie Breadhouse. *Hero- Pet baby horse of David Charming. *Kelly- Pet bird of Ross Beauty. *Song- Pet rat of Mackenzie 'Mack' Piper. *Oliver, Alvin and Tom- pet sheep of Liam Bo Peep. *Greta- pet owl of Gary Crumb. *Hansel- pet bird of Hannah Crumb. Theme Songs TBA Episodes TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction